


Fortunate Son

by ViaLethe



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2020 [18]
Category: 15th Century CE RPF
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, F/M, Family Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/pseuds/ViaLethe
Summary: It doesn't matter if he wasn't his parents' favorite, Richard thinks, when he's got something better.
Relationships: Anne Neville Queen of England/Richard III of England
Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656424
Kudos: 14





	Fortunate Son

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2020 3 Sentence Ficathon, off the prompt: _Wars of the Roses RPF, Richard III, parental favoritism_

It doesn’t matter all that much, Richard thinks, that he was never either of his parents’ favorite - that their father had died too soon, before Richard ever had the chance to show what sort of man he could become, or that their mother hung all her hopes on golden Edward, and kept the soft spot of her heart, inexplicably, for George.

He has something better, he tells himself, and it’s easy enough to believe when Edward’s smile beams down on him, when he praises Richard to the heavens and tells all who will listen how much he relies on his baby brother.

It matters even less when Anne hears these words, and casts him that sidelong look; the one that says _do not let this go to your head_ and also, _every word of it is true, and less than you deserve, my love, _all in one; then, Richard is well content, and feels very well favored indeed.__


End file.
